


specks of stardust

by aalphard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, space nerds nation this is our time to shine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalphard/pseuds/aalphard
Summary: Stars aren’t meant to be touched, aren’t meant to be reached, lighting up the darkness of the night and guiding you through the shadows. But when Atsumu reaches up to cup his cheeks, propping himself on his elbows and tilting his head to the side, Kiyoomi can only think that the being standing tall over him can’t be described as anything other than a star, the brightest star there is. And when he dips down and their lips meet for the thousandth time tonight, Kiyoomi feels his whole body shivering becausewho knew kissing could be like this, altering landscapes, unpouring the rain, making volcanoes erupt and sending rivers up the mountains.or: kiyoomi wants the world at atsumu’s fingertips.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	specks of stardust

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written for the sakuatsu fluff week day 10: **free day** and i chose stargazing!

In space, celestial bodies are hundreds, even thousands of times larger than they seem from our point of view. In space, they shine beautifully and we only get to see their former glory, for by the time their glow reaches us, they’re already shining differently. In space, he thinks, they must be mesmerizing. But from his perspective, celestial bodies are tiny, small enough for him to crush between his fingers. It doesn’t matter that he knows Saturn has a total of 53 known moons and 29 others awaiting confirmation or that Uranus shines proudly with its thirteen rings. From his perspective, they’re nothing but specks of glittery dust across the night sky, twinkling softly in the never-ending darkness. From their perspective, he thinks, he must be invisible. Humans are merely a comprised of stardust and it’s only fair that we look up at the stars longingly for a part of us we’ll never be able to get back.

Eyes that burn with passion and the flame of comets watch as the death of a star gave birth to a wish and the giggling fits that soon followed. He’s haloed under the bright stars, his face celestial, and Kiyoomi has to force himself not to stare. The sunshine of his soul peeks through his features, through the tongue poking out of his mouth as he points up and asks if that was Polaris or if it was just a regular star.  _ But Polaris can also be a regular star depending on what you’re looking for, _ Kiyoomi didn’t say.

He, who carries pieces of infinity inside his eyes, who looks up at the sky expectantly as if waiting for a sign, the kaleidoscope of wishes and promises pouring from his lips as he turns his head to the side and locks eyes with Kiyoomi, as he smiles and giggles and intertwines their fingers as a cloud drowns the moon, as the night gets a bit darker, as Atsumu melts against his touch and counts the sparks over Kiyoomi’s arms, the freckles and moles he used to scoff at, the freckles and moles Atsumu has worshipped since day one. When people fall in love, they burst into flames like the tail of a comet, like the itch in one’s throat before anxiety starts to boil in their stomachs.

He, a canvas made of refined stardust existing in shades of orange and gold, the sun burning so bright it hurts, the warmth of a kiss and the burns when you get too close. He, who smiles and lights up an entire room, who’s carved up his name on Kiyoomi’s flesh with his bare hands, who cut him open with a knife and made room for his presence inside his heart. His soul might be a sun while Kiyoomi’s is a star spinning around its axis. Perhaps that’s why Kiyoomi has been pulled, dragged along a collision course and met him in the middle. Perhaps they were always supposed to be part of the same story.

_ He’s pretty. _

“What’cha thinkin’ ‘bout?”

Kiyoomi smiles, snorts and stretches his arms over his head before bringing them back down to wrap them around Atsumu’s shoulders, to bring him closer and closer until his head is resting on his chest and Kiyoomi can smell the scent of that expensive shampoo Atsumu likes so much.  _ You _ , he says,  _ you, you, you. _

Because if only they were a mere comprised of stardust at most, he thinks, Atsumu wouldn’t be as amazing as he is, there wouldn’t be so many details and hidden mannerisms that made him so lovable. Because loving Miya Atsumu was way too easy, it didn’t require tremendous amounts of effort and Kiyoomi could only think that  _ he’s the one _ as he held him during cold, long winter nights. And some thoughts, once thought, are hard to unthink.

If only they were stardust brought to life, he wouldn’t look like the world’s classiest painting, enthralling and confusing, amazing and yet disturbing, bringing you joy while also bringing you to the verge of tears. He wasn’t mere stardust, Kiyoomi thinks, but a composition of thousands of carefully calculated brushstrokes. He, the kind of man who walks in a room and suddenly makes all the walls fall down. He, the kind of man who has tidal waves and earthquakes beneath his skin, who holds the sun in his hands and laughs with the certainty of a perfect set, all ten fingers maneuvering a ball, the perfect angle and speed and  _ yes, _ here comes his spiker.

He laughs, his eyes growing smaller and smaller as his lips part, as he scrunches up his nose, as the dimples start to show. Kiyoomi smiles, his heart swimming in recognition, love pouring through all of his cracks and breaks because Atsumu feels familiar against his body, under the moonlight and the stars that dance for them. Their eyes meet for a split-second, holding on as the world starts to fall away. Time passes, swirling around them like the moons around the planets, like the planets around the sun, a big star conducting a celestial dance we can only theorize about. Years roll up like rugs until everything turns to dust, the stardust they were born from, the consequences of exploding supernovas, and for a moment it’s just them, more than two and less than one, their bodies melting, melting, melting and  _ ah, he looks so pretty. _

Staring into his eyes, Kiyoomi gasps, it’s like taking a shower in the cosmos, the glittering dust sticking to his skin as he gasps for air, the void consuming him slowly when Atsumu wraps an arm around his waist, around his neck, when he pulls him closer and whispers  _ I love you _ . There are no answers, they don’t say anything, there is no sound in the void of space but there  _ is _ sound in the warmth of his embrace, in the way he tilts his head back and roars with laughter before the swift brush of a thumb against his cheek.

The stars know.

Kiyoomi whispers to them when he can’t sleep, his voice stuttering when he calls him  _ his _ , when he smiles up at the stars twinkling brightly, rejoicing in their story. Atsumu talks when he’s asleep, whispers of his name and mumbles Kiyoomi can’t comprehend. He speaks of their training, their sets and spikes but he also speaks of the constellations down Kiyoomi’s back, the twin stars on his forehead and the lightning inside his eyes when Atsumu leaned closer. He mumbled it out, he rolled over onto his stomach and threw an arm over Kiyoomi’s waist, crawling closer and closer until his lips were glued to the nape of his neck.  _ Night, Omi. _

They exhale together, then inhale and exhale and inhale, in and out, out and in and they’re laughing again, Kiyoomi burying his face in the endless sea of golden strands while Atsumu rests his cheek over his chest, his breathing slowly mimicking the rhythm of the heart that beats right under his ear.  _ Omi? D’ya think we were born from the same star? _

Yes.

No.

He looks up at the shining silvery coin of a moon that rolls around and hides amidst the clouds, the thousands of stars singing for them and Kiyoomi can’t help but think he’s seeing a miracle. Atsumu’s fingers are drawing circles over his chest, his body warm and solid against his, his hair tickling the tip of his nose and Kiyoomi almost wants to sneeze. He chuckles and shakes his head and then chuckles some more. He stares up at the Big Dipper, waits for the stars to fall apart and bring down the sky with them, waits for Atsumu to laugh and snort and say  _ just kidding _ like he usually does, but he doesn’t. The sky doesn’t fall, Atsumu doesn’t speak. 

_ Do you think we were born from the same star? _

A hum, a shivering breath. Kiyoomi wants to say yes before Atsumu can give his answer, before he overthinks and ends up sulking for weeks to come.  _ We are each other’s split-aparts,  _ he replies,  _ so I’d say yes. Only the luckiest humans find their split-apart, Omi, ya should be grateful for having me. _ Split-aparts, the scattered halves of beings that were too powerful for the gods to deal with, doomed to forever look for their other half, the ones who shared their very soul. Kiyoomi can only snort, shake his head and bring him closer because  _ I am grateful. Maybe not in the mornings, not when you drag me out of bed to go on morning runs with you. _

Atsumu smiles and in that smile reside a thousand galaxies, nebulae and rocket ships.  _ Ah, we don’t need telescopes _ , Kiyoomi thinks,  _ not when there are whole universes inside his eyes. _ Stars aren’t meant to be touched, aren’t meant to be reached, lighting up the darkness of the night and guiding you through the shadows. But when Atsumu reaches up to cup his cheeks, propping himself on his elbows and tilting his head to the side, Kiyoomi can only think that the being standing tall over him can’t be described as anything other than a star, the brightest star there is. And when he dips down and their lips meet for the thousandth time tonight, Kiyoomi feels his whole body shivering because  _ who knew kissing could be like this, altering landscapes, unpouring the rain, making volcanoes erupt and sending rivers up the mountains.  _

Yes.

The answer is yes. Because they fit together as if they were actually born from the same star, the specks of stardust that just so happened to bump into each other when life grabbed their ankles and pulled them down and through the atmosphere. The pain he feels in his chest, the longing that brings him to the verge of tears every night, he thinks, must be the results from this gravitational pull. It’s like the universe is telling them they’re each other’s perfect fit.

In the end, it’s just the two of them and the gravitational pull between them, he realizes.

Theoretically, he’s nothing more than a speck of stardust that fell down from the sky with a trail of fire behind him. Theoretically, they are nothing more than specks of stardust and that is comforting in its own way. They are particles that don’t mean anything in the huge machinery that is the universe. They are particles that won’t ever play a big part in the world’s history. None of that matters. He doesn’t mind being a small speck of stardust in the midst of thousands of other specks. He doesn’t mind the crushing weight of the realization that, in the end, their lives might not mean a single thing to the celestial bodies up above. 

Kiyoomi finds out that he doesn’t mind any of that as long as he’s able to be with him, wrapped up safely in his arms, feeling his warmth and hearing his soft whispers against his skin. Even though they’re nothing more than stardust, right now, as Atsumu holds his face so tenderly, as he melts against his touch again and again and again, Kiyoomi feels bigger than the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> so this week has been lots of fun! i hope you enjoyed the works! <3
> 
> you're always free to come yell at/with me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aaIphard) (´꒳`)


End file.
